1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a coupling device for attachment to an end of a catheter. More specifically, this invention relates to a coupling device having a catheter clamp which facilitates insertion of a distal portion of a tubular member of the coupling device within an end of a catheter.
2. Information Disclosure Statement
A number of surgical procedures require the insertion of flexible catheter tubing into a patient's body. One such surgical procedure is known in the art as jejunostomy.
In recent years, there has been a renewed interest by surgeons in jejunostomy due to various factors including enhanced post-operative feeding and due to jejunostomy being a safe alternative to total parenteral nutrition.
The insertion of a flexible catheter tubing into a patient's body has been utilized in connection with surgery of the esophagus, the stomach, the duodenum, biliary tract, and surgery relative to the pancreas. Such insertion of the flexible catheter tubing by the surgeon within the patient's body has been accomplished during surgery. The insertion technique is accomplished by first inserting a rigid metal introducer needle through the skin and other tissue into a blood vessel or other body part, then threading the flexible tubing through the needle. The needle is then removed over the catheter and the catheter is left in place.
However, with the aforementioned operative procedure, a problem has existed in that usually some type of hub or connector must be secured to the exposed end of the catheter outside the patient's body such that a syringe or other medical device may be attached to the catheter tubing.
In the prior art, several techniques have been proposed in order to provide a readily attachable or detachable hub or coupling to the exposed end of the catheter. One particular coupling device includes a tubular member, the distal end of which is inserted within the exposed end of the catheter. The proximal end of the tubular member is disposed within an elongate body member and a two-part hinged clamp is clamped around the exposed end of the catheter to urge the end of the catheter into clamping abutment with the tubular member.
Another prior art connector is the Deseret connector. This connector is one piece and clamps over the catheter, but uses a second piece of tubing in the clamp itself and a metal cannula in the end of the catheter. This connector has been known to pull free when in use.
Although the prior art clamping device enables the attachment thereto of a syringe or the like, a problem has existed with the prior art device in that the hinged clamp is a separate non-integral component that must be located and placed about the end of the catheter after the insertion of the distal portion of the tubular member within the catheter. As will be apparent to those skilled in the art, it is imperative that attachment of the coupling device be preformed by the surgeon in the minimum time and the coupling device being in two parts does not facilitate this procedure.
Secondly, if the prior art catheter clamp were formed as an integral molding with the body member, it will be apparent to those skilled in the art that insertion of the distal end of the tubular member within the exposed end of the catheter would be extremely difficult because the exposed end of the catheter would have to be threaded between the space between the tubular member and the catheter clamp.
The present invention overcomes the aforementioned inadequacies of the prior art devices by providing a catheter clamp that is hingedly secured to the body member thereby not only providing a one piece coupling device, but also providing a coupling device which facilitates the insertion of the distal portion of the tubular member within the end of the catheter.
Another feature of the present invention includes the provision of a flexible guide means which extends from and is integrally molded with the catheter clamp, the flexible guide being split axially to provide a flexible guide for the attached catheter thereby inhibiting damage or occlusion of the catheter adjacent to the coupling device.
The present invention also includes a plug which is integrally formed with the elongate body member such that the plug may be inserted within the body member and may be twisted through 90.degree. such that tabs extending from the plug coact with a flange on the elongate body member for locking the plug within the body member.
From the foregoing it will be evident that one of the important features of the present invention is that the entire coupling device is molded as a one piece construction.
Therefore, it is the primary objective of the present invention to provide a coupling device that overcomes the aforementioned inadequacies of the prior art devices and provides an improvement which significantly contributes to the ease with which a surgeon may attach the coupling device to the exposed end of a catheter or the like.
Another objective of the present invention is the provision of a coupling device in which the elongate body member in which the metal cannula or tubular member is secured may be pivoted or hinged to permit the exposed end of the catheter tubing to be placed over the cannula.
Another object of the present invention is the provision of a coupling device having a flexible guide which is integrally molded with the catheter clamp for flexibly guiding the portion of the catheter disposed adjacent to the hinged clamp in order to inhibit damage or occlusion of the catheter.
Another object of the present invention is the provision of a coupling device having a plug integrally molded with the elongate body member such that the plug is lockable within the body member by twisting the plug 90.degree. relative to the body member and inserting the same within the body member and then twisting the plug in the reverse direction such that times extending from the plug coact with a flange on the body member.
Another object of the present invention is the provision of a coupling device which is molded as a one piece construction.
The foregoing has outlined some of the more pertinent objects of the present invention. These objects should be construed to be merely illustrative of some of the more prominent features and applications of the invention. Many other beneficial results can be attained by applying the disclosed invention in a different manner or modifying the invention within the scope of the disclosure. Particularly, with regard to the use of the invention disclosed herein, this should not be construed as being limited to coupling devices for surgical jejunostomy but should include coupling devices for attachment to any catheter or the like. Accordingly, other objects and a fuller understanding of the invention may be had by referring to the summary of the invention and the detailed description describing the preferred embodiment in addition to the scope of the invention defined by the claims taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.